


Undercover

by MargravineB



Series: Lespionage [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a gay disaster, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fakeout Makeout, Maggie is flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargravineB/pseuds/MargravineB
Summary: All Alex wanted was a nice, simple infiltration mission - go in, grab the goods and get out before anyone was the wiser. She didn't expect Maggie Sawyer butting in again. Especially not while posing as Alex's very amorous wife.





	1. Chapter 1

“I still think I should have gone with you.” Kara whined, her mournful voice coming through Alex’s earpiece just as her limousine was slowly pulling up the mansion’s driveway. Alex could practically see the epic pout that was no doubt making its way across her younger sister’s face.

“And I still think you shouldn’t. You’re much more useful on extraction duty tonight. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” And she would be.

She couldn’t bring any weapons, of course, and the mansion was surely going to be crawling with guards, but if she was smart and sneaky, she wouldn’t have to fight at all tonight.

“Just sit tight and wait for my signal. I’ll call if I’m in trouble.” She said quickly before tapping the earpiece into standby mode. Her time was running out.

Just as she finished, the limousine parked right in front of the mansion’s lavish entrance. Her driver circled around the car and opened the door for her before offering his hand. She rolled her eyes but took it anyway as she stepped outside, high heels clicking on the pristine white stone.

The mansion was huge and absolutely lavish – dark grey stone highlighted with white marble practically shining in the moonlight. Dark green vines twisted and interlaced over and up the walls, making it look artfully overgrown. And coming from inside – warm orange light and sounds of soft music mixing with chatter and laughter. The charity ball was already well under way. It would have looked inviting if Alex hadn’t heard of the owner.

_ Tristan Remington Jr. _

As arrogant and spoiled as his name suggested, he seemed to have his fingers stuck in a boatload of criminal activity, judging by Winn’s research. Sadly nothing could be proven so far. 

He made it on Alex’s personal shit list when she heard rumors about his support of anti-alien sentiment. She would have liked an opportunity to kick him where it hurt anyway, but tonight she had an even better reason.

Mr. Remington was in possession of something that didn’t belong to him and she was about to take it back.

Big, buff guards were standing near the door, sizing her up before dismissing her as a threat. Alex grinned and made her way over, flicking her hair to the side as she strolled straight to the giant wooden door, her shoulders straight and gait confident.

The guard at the door looked her over once as well before moving his eyes back to the guest list. “Name?” He said, his voice sounding almost bored.

“Alex Danvers”, she said, confident that Winn managed to get her on the list. Her faith was confirmed immediately when the guard nodded once.

“And are you here alone, ma’am? Says here you have a plus one as well?”

_ Right, of course _ . She’d only managed to convince Kara not to come with her just before the party. Winn must have played it safe.

Just when she was about to shake her head and head in, a voice piped in behind her. “Right here! Sorry I’m late. Traffic, you know how it is.”

Alex’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She whipped around, coming face to face with the ever surprising Maggie Sawyer.

Where did she even come from? Alex’s eyes flew around the courtyard again, watching as several more cars pulled up, people already spilling from them and slowly forming a line behind her. And how did Maggie even know…?

She turned her eyes back to Maggie, trying to ignore her very tight, very red dress and forced her lips to stretch into a smile. “Hey, there.” She said stiltedly, her eyes burning into Maggie’s as she forced the surprise away and tried to play along. What other choice did she have? If she pretended not to know her, they could both have their cover blown.

“This is your plus one, Miss Danvers?” The guard asked to confirm and Alex decided to pause for a bit. Just to make Detective Sawyer squirm for a few seconds. 

It would serve her right. What was it with this woman and her repeated and unwelcome intrusions on Alex’s missions? Just because the last one ended on a high note didn’t mean Alex would welcome it in the future.

It seemed she waited a second too long to punish her because Maggie looked up at her, threw a devious and magnetic smile her way before she turned to talk to the guard herself. “It’s  _ Mrs. _ Danvers, actually.” She said then leaned in conspiratorially, one of her hands reaching out for Alex’s forearm before her fingers slid down its length and squeezed Alex’s hand intimately. Alex had to fight off a shiver at the contact, her jaw clenching in an effort not to fall open. “I put a ring on it just a few weeks ago.” Maggie said to the guard. “And how could I not? Look at that grumpy face! She’s still annoyed I was late. Isn’t that cute?” She said as she turned to Alex, her other hand coming up to smack lightly at her face before cupping her cheek.

Alex blinked, completely speechless.

She couldn’t even look at the guard or the line of guests still waiting for their turn, who were all watching them intently. She focused on Maggie instead and that infuriating grin on her face. She was honestly half tempted to blow their cover just to show her she couldn’t just traipse all over her mission and just…Just say….Things like  _ that _ .

“Oh don’t be mad, honey.” Maggie said again, this time her voice an octave deeper, as if she was  _ actually _ trying to endear herself to her wife. It was absolutely ridiculous and not at all believable in Alex’s opinion. Especially when Maggie bit her lip regretfully, her eyes big and dark in the soft light. She focused on the sight of her white teeth digging into a blood red bottom lip, but only because it would help their cover and finally move them through the door. Where she could yell at Maggie as much as she wanted. “I promise it won’t happen again.” Maggie continued, her fingers squeezing on Alex’s once before pulling her forward, her other hand dropping to curl around her neck. Then she stepped closer and leaned in.

Alex froze. Her breath cut off suddenly as she watched Maggie close her eyes and advance on her, as if in slow motion. She was wearing heels but Alex was too, so she still had to stand on tiptoes to reach her.

_ To kiss  _ me. She’s going to  _ kiss me _ .

Helpless to resist, Alex found herself unable to move, her lips opening slightly in welcome before she could stop herself. Her heart thumping in her chest, she closed her eyes as well, dipping her head just a fraction of an inch forward.

She  _ had  _ to do it. There was no way to back out now. She would endure the kiss for the good of the mission and  _ only _ for that reason.

A long second passed and when the kiss landed to her cheek instead, she let out a short huff of breath, her lips tingling with unfulfilled expectation. And relief of course. Not disappointment.

_ Relief. _

She flushed immediately, ignoring Maggie’s smug expression when she pulled back. She nodded to the guard instead, who waved the inside immediately when their eyes connected, looking just as bored as before. Alex clenched her jaw again and started walking, her hand squeezing Maggie’s as she pulled her along.

_ She is going to pay for that. _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

Furious, Alex weaved through the guests until she found a bit more secluded spot near one of the balconies. She finally released Maggie’s hand and whirled on her. 

Ready to give her a piece of her mind, she saw that the woman had managed to snag a glass of champagne during their advance. Now Maggie took a cautious sip before humming to herself thoughtfully and wrapping her full, incredibly soft-looking lips around the rim for another taste.

Alex found herself speechless for a moment.  _ How can she be so…so… _

“Fancy party, huh?” Infuriatingly, Maggie was the first one to speak. Her words finally prompted Alex into action and she took a step closer, well into Maggie’s personal space.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She squeaked into her ear, but jumped away slightly when Maggie turned her head around, making her realize how close they’d gotten.

“What do you mean?” Maggie fixed her with another wide eyed stare, looking absurdly angelic. It was useless; Alex had grown up with Kara for God’s sake. You learn to grow immune to that brand of gentle manipulation after a while. To a degree, at least. But the dimples were a nice touch, she had to give that to Sawyer.

“You know exactly what I mean.” She ground out, sinking in a bit closer again before she could help herself. “Why are you even here? And posing as my  _ wife _ ? Really now?” She huffed, indignant but Maggie’s smile only widened.

“A mutual friend told me you might need a bit of backup dealing with our dear host.” She turned to Alex fully, fixing her with an amused stare. “And I  _ had _ to say that. I couldn’t claim we were sisters now could I?” She motioned between them as if pointing the obvious differences in appearance but Alex scoffed.

“I don’t see why not. I already have one adoptive sister – why not have two? Kara and I look nothing alike either but-“

At that, Maggie’s eyes sharpened and she interjected before Alex could finish. “So Kara is your  _ sister _ ?” She asked, voice intense.

“Of course. What did you think we were?” Alex confirmed, unsure where the conversation was heading. She was pretty sure Maggie knew that already but apparently not. She kept on watching her in confusion as Maggie took another sip, almost looking like she was hiding a pleased smile behind the glass.

“Well, we should discuss the mission then, get our plan in order. Tell me, Agent, how are we going to find our way deeper into the mansion with all these guards around?” Maggie finally said, trying to change the subject but Alex was having none of it.

“I’m not done with you yet!” She hissed. “Yo-You muscle in on my mission again, claim me as your  _ wife  _ and then you - you  _ kiss  _ me!” She croaked, voice breaking embarrassingly. She really had to get her anger – because that’s all  _ this _ was – under control so she could properly roast this damn woman. “You are completely out of control.”

Her voice was a bit more vehement than she intended perhaps, but she had to make clear that her moment of weakness at the entrance was just that – a moment. Prove it to herself if not to Maggie. 

She had no idea what she was thinking, leaning in for the kiss like that only to be let down. By Sawyer’s depths of unprofessionalism, that was.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist, Danvers.” Maggie snarked, that ridiculous magnetic smile still playing on her lips. “I had to sell the wife thing didn’t I?” She said, and Alex found herself deflating a bit.

Of course that’s all it was, she knew that. After all Maggie was probably still dating that woman – the one she couldn’t leave waiting when Alex offered her a bed. It didn’t matter. She was still way too cavalier about all this. “And besides, I kissed your  _ cheek _ . You make it seem like I stole your chastity or something. I thought Agents would be used to this sort of work.”

Alex choked, unsure how to respond as her cheeks flared up again. That was hitting a bit closer to home than she would have liked. As she said to Winn a few weeks back, she hadn’t had a single date in more than two years. And she hadn’t had a  _ good _ date in even longer. 

All she  _ did _ have were lots of self-induced orgasms and those had dwindled in numbers for the past few months as well.

So maybe this was the most action she got in a very  _ very _ long time. Which was pathetic, she knew, but Maggie was still very much in the wrong. And so very irritating.  But another thought occurred to her that was even more horrifying.

_ Oh God, did she notice my slip at the door? How obvious was I? _

The possibility of Sawyer thinking she might have been leaning in for an actual kiss was too much to bear. She had to jump in and distract her.

“Well, excuse the shit out of-“ She started, voice a fraction louder again. She realized her mistake when a couple of nearest heads turned in their direction. Maggie was already moving though, leaving her half drained glass on a passing waiter’s tray before she grabbed Alex’s hand again. “Honey, how about we have a spin, huh?” She said, her voice carrying before she lowered the tone. “Because we’re being way too conspicuous now.” It was Alex’s turn to be pulled away, this time to the center of the ballroom.

She barely had time to blink before they were standing there, amidst dancing couples, and Maggie’s hand was curling around her neck again, the other one finding its way on her bare shoulder. She fought off an urge to shiver as Maggie brought their bodies together to sway gently with the music, cursing her decision to wear a dress this evening. It was far too thin and she could already sense the heat of Maggie’s body burning into her skin.

And did she really have to smell so good? Sawyer wore a light, earthy scent that was warm and inviting. Alex didn’t know why but she half expected a sharper note, an undercurrent of danger, but she couldn’t sense it at all. Instead, the perfume made her want to slump forward, bury her nose in Maggie’s neck and breathe her in deeply.

She froze again, her hands awkwardly dropping to Maggie’s waist only because she was already mid motion before her thoughts betrayed her. She couldn’t be doing this. Absolutely not! Magg- Detective Sawyer was  _ involved _ , for God’s sake.

And infuriating. And had no respect for authority. They would be a horrible match anyway. She should just put it out of her mind immediately. 

Alex straightened her already stiff back even more, as if trying to get as far away from Maggie as she could. Considering they were slow dancing, it wasn’t very much, but she’d take anything she could get. Meanwhile, her hands on Maggie’s waist exerted as little pressure as humanly possible.

“And let’s keep it down, shall we? Better not draw any more attention to ourselves.” Maggie continued, her head drifting closer as her breath ghosted over down Alex’s half exposed chest. “Honestly, Agent Danvers, I didn’t expect you to be this unprofessional. What do they teach you over at DEO these days?”

The muscles in her jaw jumping, Alex let out a slow, determined breath, letting the annoyance fill her completely. Anger was much better than misplaced  _ momentary  _ attraction anyway.

“I wasn’t the one disrupting your carefully planned mission without a care in the world.” She said, voice cool but deadly, her fingers digging in a bit more firmly into Maggie’s dress as she started to lead. “I definitely didn’t kiss you without any warning or provocation.”

“You keep going back to that, Agent Danvers.” Maggie’s voice was just as calm, though perhaps tinged with a taunting undertone. It irritated Alex even more. “If I didn’t know better, I would say my innocent little gesture left a lasting impression.”

That was awfully close to the truth – Alex could still feel the ghost of Maggie’s lips on her cheek, at the corner of her lips – but she wasn’t about to admit that. “Not a favorable one, let me assure you. Aren’t you involved anyway? Do you just go around fancy parties kissing women while your girlfriend waits at home?”

Maggie blinked at her before a smile spread across her features slowly. “No girlfriend.” She said simply, and Alex had to fight to keep her features neutral. She didn’t know how successful she was because Maggie’s smile widened before she continued. “But I can leave if you’re that opposed to my methods, Agent.” Alex’s fingers tightened again without any conscious input and Maggie looked away, hiding another grin.

“You can stay for now.” Alex whispered after a moment of silence. “Since you’re already here. Maybe you can be useful instead of just annoying.” There. That was just stand-offish enough to keep Sawyer in her place. Hopefully.

When Maggie flashed her dimples again, Alex wasn’t all too bothered. She even let her close the distance between them, breathing in Maggie’s perfume again as stealthily as possible. “Ten-four.” Maggie said finally and fell silent as they continued to sway together, fitting together effortlessly.

Alex let her eyes scan the room one more time before she dropped them to deliciously silky skin of Maggie’s shoulder, her posture relaxing even further. 

Mr. Remington wasn’t going anywhere for the next few minutes. She could enjoy a single dance.

_ She doesn’t have a girlfriend after all. _

Now there was information worth considering.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

It wasn’t just  _ one _ dance. It was three.

When the first song melded effortlessly into another string instrumental, Alex had been absolutely determined she would step away. But first, she decided to allow herself a few seconds to commit the dance into memory.

It was nice, being here like this with Maggie, swaying with her to the music while holding her close. Probably mostly because the woman was finally quiet. So much more agreeable this way.

So she allowed herself a couple of seconds, then a couple more, and soon she had to stop counting because the pause between the decision and the actual execution of it was getting embarrassing.

Maggie wasn't moving away either, though. She made no attempt at it, as a matter of fact. Perhaps she thought they needed a few more minutes of staying low before they could go forward with their heist plans? Yes, that must have been it.

So Alex stayed, her hands now firmly placed on Maggie's hips, feeling them weave slowly, the movement almost mesmerizing. By the time the string quartet slipped into their third tune, Alex was barely aware of it.

One of Maggie's hands had drifted to the curve of her shoulder, but the other weaved up the length of her collarbone, fingers dragging over Alex's nape, teasing at her hair. Maggie's head drifted forward too, her temple resting on Alex's cheek, their bodies flush together.

It was hard keeping her breathing steady, but Alex willed it to slow down. She couldn't be huffing and puffing down Maggie's neck; how would that look? The woman may be  _ available _ but Alex still couldn't drape herself all over her and drool on her.

She lifted her head, letting her eyes dart around the room to scan it, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. For good reason, too. It seemed they managed to actually  _ draw _ attention while dancing like this rather than avoid it.

One elderly lady watching them went even so far as to prod at her husband's elbow before motioning with her head at them, her face melting into a grandmotherly smile. If there ever was an expression that clearly stated  _ 'aw, look at that young couple in love _ ', this would be it.

Alex tensed and regretfully stepped away, after a short moment of hesitation. What was she even doing? She needed to focus; the mission came first.

Besides, Maggie has shown absolutely no sign of interest, apart from a purely professional standpoint. It was time to get to business.

She stepped back fully, her hands falling awkwardly by her sides. Maggie blinked a few times, as if caught off guard, and her own hands slid away, lingering a bit as they traveled the bare expanse of Alex’s shoulders and upper arms. Alex had to fight off a shiver but she soldiered on anyway.

“Time to mingle a bit.” She said, her pitch a bit deeper than she expected. “We need to find out where Remington keeps his most valued possessions. There have been rumors he stores them all in a separate chamber somewhere on the ground floor but we weren’t able to find a blueprint for this place.” She said, voice now perfectly professional as she debriefed her colleague. She was quite proud of that, though she did have to grab a glass of champagne as they returned to the crowd, gulping down almost half of it immediately. She felt a bit cold after losing all that body contact, her skin tingling everywhere they had touched during the dance.

“Hm?” Maggie said, looking as if she wasn’t quite all present herself, before she turned to Alex fully and her eyes sharpened into concentration. “Right, of course.” She said finally. “Do you think we should separate or go at it together?”

“Both options have merit.” Alex nodded vigorously, glad they were back on familiar ground. “But I think we should stick together. It seems we’ve touched some hearts with our dance there.” She motioned covertly to the elderly couple as a prime example, but they were far from being the only people throwing them amused glances. Alex had to fight off a blush. This was all her fault.

“You don’t say?” Maggie drawled lazily, her voice raspy, and Alex felt goose bumps rising on her skin in response. That tone spelled danger ahead, she learned. She didn’t know if that scared or excited her. “It’s almost as if my fake marriage plan was a complete success.”

Ah there it was, the same cockiness that was so infuriating during their first meeting. But Maggie was right in one regard, at least. It  _ was _ her plan, which meant this was also  _ her _ fault and not Alex’s.

“Pure chance.” She quipped back anyway, not willing to give Maggie a single inch. “You’re lucky I’m so well trained in espionage. A lesser agent would have fumbled with your sorry attempt at improvisation.”

Maggie actually laughed at this, dark eyes twinkling with joy in the gentle light of the ballroom. Alex had to remind herself to be irritated by her audacity. Not charmed -  _ irritated _ .

“Oh yes, Super Special Agent Danvers.” The damn woman drawled again, taking a casual step forward. “You were  _ so _ smooth.” She teased, making Alex flush delicately. “Honestly, for a second there I thought you might faint.”

“Pfff, as  _ if _ .” Okay, that might not have been her best retort ever but in her defense, it was hard to deny the truth. She did it anyway. “I can handle anything you throw at me, Sawyer.” She said bravely, her heart leaping to her throat when Maggie grinned wolfishly at her, exposing teeth.

“Is that so?” Maggie said, biting her lower lip in contemplation for a second before she continued. “Should I test you perhaps? See how well you do with a bit more  _ improvisation _ ?”

Alex’s heart stayed firmly in her throat now as she struggled to breathe.  _ What did she mean by that? _ It was intimidating to consider.

_ Another kiss perhaps? Something else? It had to be something couple-y though, surely. _

“Yes.” Alex said, voice cracking over a simple, short word. She’d take the challenge. Only because she’d hear no end about it otherwise. Not that she needed to explain her decision to anyone. “Give me everything you got, Sawyer. I’m ready.” She finished and had the privilege of seeing Maggie’s eyes drop to her lips for a brief moment, and she had to fight off another flush of warmth. This one was not limited to her face however.

She returned the favour, chancing a look at Maggie’s blood red lips, breathlessly wondering what would come next. For a second, she didn’t even notice they’d gotten an unwelcome third wheel. Not until he spoke, breaking the magic.

“I hope I’m not interrupting something, ladies.” Alex jerked at the intrusion, taking a step back before opting for another sip of her champagne. Good thing the gap year prepared her for drinking and built up her resistance or she’d be in trouble now. She turned half-heartedly to the voice, finding herself face-to-face with Tristan Remington.

_ Fucking lovely. _

He was a tall robust man in his thirties, his hair slicked back and shining under the lights as he looked down his nose at them. Smarmy smile stretching his lips gave him a pompous air that didn’t do him any favors either.  _ And if he thinks that ridiculous goatee is hiding his weak chin, then he’s completely wrong. _

Or perhaps Alex was a bit less charitable to him after they were so rudely interrupted. His past or personality didn’t help either.

Still, she forced a deceptively welcoming smile on her face, eager to show Maggie just how good she really was.

“I’m Tristan. Tristan Remington.” He introduced himself, pausing for a moment as if allowing them a second to recognize the honor of speaking to such a distinguished individual. Alex wanted to punch him already. “I wanted to extend a personal welcome but I realized I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you lovely ladies yet. I thought I’d introduce myself and thank you for your patronage of my modest charitable endeavors.”

He didn’t look sincere in the least, his eyes just a bit too predatory to be anything other than disturbing, but Alex extended her hand to him anyway, half surprised that his was dry and not moist when he shook it. “I’m Alex Danvers.” She said congenially, before inspiration hit her. “And this is my wife – Maggie Danvers.”

Her effort was rewarded instantaneously, when Maggie cut her a quick look before shaking Remington’s hand as well. She didn’t like taking her name during marriage proceedings, it seemed.  _ Just as expected _ .

“Mrs. Danvers, how did you hear about this party, if you don’t mind me asking? I don’t recall seeing your names on the invitation list.”

Alex’s smile widened though she grew a bit more careful. The man looked more curious than suspicious as he let his eyes wander over them, but she thought she should still tread lightly.

“I heard of this party from a client at work. She mentioned how dedicated you are to charity work and we – my lovely wife and I – wanted to support it in our own little way.” She shot a saccharine smile at Maggie who returned it readily enough.

When he asked his next question, she was expecting it already. “Ah, of course. And what do you do for a living, Mrs. Danvers?”

There it was. Luckily for her, she came prepared.

Winn had already made a fake identity for her, making her a civil litigation lawyer. She was ready to deliver a few carefully chosen client names and she even did a bit of reading so she’d be able to drop some legal terms as well should the need arise. She couldn’t wait to rub  _ that _ in Maggie’s face.

But just as she opened her mouth to respond, Maggie was already speaking, leaning toward Remington as if telling him a secret.

“Alexandra is a professional dominatrix.”

Alex’s mouth slammed shut with an audible click. It was a trial to keep her face impassive, but she had a few moments to regain her composure as Remington’ s eyes flew to hers only to return to Maggie after the briefest of seconds. He looked almost as shocked as Alex actually was.

“Oh, is she?” He practically purred. “How fascinating.”

Maggie nodded vigorously and continued next to a speechless, helpless Alex. “Isn’t it? But it’s nothing compared to seeing her in  _ action _ .” She threw another look in Alex’s direction, this time a heavy undertone of challenge under the fake syrupy infatuation. “The way she just…struts in and takes control of the whole room. Your power ends where she says it does.” Alex fought real hard to avoid flushing and failed at it miserably. Even worse, Maggie’s words definitely rung a bell. Was she talking about the first time they met?  _ Seriously? _ “She just  _ loves _ issuing orders and expects you to jump to obeying them. And if you don’t, she rides you  _ real _ hard.”

_ Oh. Dear. God. _

Remington’s eyes were bulging and she had a good feeling hers were as well. What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

But that wasn’t even the worst thing. Remington had now moved from covert checking out into full body evaluation of Maggie as she finished speaking and shot Alex a challenging look, as soon as her attention wasn’t on him. His eyes dragged over her whole lovely physique as if he was… _ imagining _ the picture Maggie offhandedly painted for him. Alex felt queasy at the thought.

Who did this oily douche think he was that he could fantasize about them together? With Alex doing God knows what to Maggie? With Maggie probably half naked and tied up? On a bed somewhere. Writhing on the pristine white sheets. Blindfolded, her full lips parted lightly. Her legs parted wider…

Alex jerked again, startling all three of them. She needed to end this line of thought.  _ Immediately _ .

“Yes, thank you, honey.” She laughed weakly. “You know how I get.”

She came closer and threw her hand over Maggie’s waist before pulling her to her side. Remington’s wayward thoughts needed to be stopped as well. Maybe staking a claim like this would be enough to do it.

Remington seemed to at least get the message that this topic of conversation was concluded. “Fascinating indeed.” He repeated, still looking revoltingly intrigued. “And you? What do you do? Something just as interesting, I hope?” He said, though he seemed only vaguely interested.

A flash of inspiration hit Alex straight in the chest and she couldn’t resist from chirping in. She wasn’t a  _ saint _ . “Oh, Mags is a doctor. A proctologist.” She swiveled her head to Maggie, granting her a cocky grin, making sure to pour all of her righteously vengeful feelings into it. She needed Maggie to know exactly what kind of a pain in the butt she was.

Maggie returned her smile, looking almost entirely unfazed. “That’s right, babe.” She whispered, as if talking to Alex alone though Remington could most certainly hear them as well. “Seems like we both found the perfect partner. Someone to explore our most secret desires with.”

Alex blinked. What?

_ Wait, what? _

She didn’t have time to think, let alone speak before she heard Remington release a high pitched sound. Good thing, too, because she had no idea what to say to that, still absolutely mortified.

_ Complete defeat. I didn’t even stand a chance. _

“Ladies, forgive me if I’m being crass; I assure you I’m not usually this forward.” He started, looking practically giddy. Alex resisted the urge to dry heave, having a pretty good idea about what was about to happen. “But you both seem so  _ adventurous _ , I would never forgive myself if I didn’t at least try to suggest we move this conversation somewhere… a bit more private?”

Alex’s jaw clenched when she saw the downright hungry look he shot to Maggie. She even felt the Detective tense underneath her palm and she jumped in to decline so Maggie didn’t have to. “I’m afraid not, Mr. Remington.” She cut off, leaving no doubt that she was absolutely serious. Honestly, she was probably protecting  _ him _ more than Maggie, considering how the Detective’s eyes narrowed. “I’m awfully possessive of my... _ plaything _ .” She said, then moved her hand a bit lower on Maggie’s hip to punctuate a point. That’s what a dominatrix would do, right? She was pretty sure that was right.

Remington, however, was shaking his head. “You misunderstand, Mrs. Danvers. I did not want to participate, per se.” He said, shoulders pulling back and eyes darting over the room as he struggled for a way to explain through his excitement. Alex was somehow even more grossed out. His eyes finally settled somewhere behind them, as if looking through walls and his expression cleared. He took a step close and Alex had to resist stepping back to keep distance between them. Or punching him in the nose.

“Let me put it like this.” He started. “I’m a connoisseur of finer things in life. For example, in the east wing,” He motioned somewhere behind them pompously. “I hold a collection of precious artifacts.” Now  _ that _ was interesting. Could this fool actually be giving them the info they needed, just like that? Maggie moved beneath her hand but Alex squeezed her in warning. “I like to sit there and enjoy them at my leisure. It gives me great deal of delight to own something so exquisite, so beautiful to behold. I think we might be similar in that way?” He paused for a moment and Alex forced herself to nod, though she seriously doubted she had anything at all in common with this stain of a man.

“I think the sight of you two ladies expressing… your  _ love _ would be a fine addition to my collection.” He seemed reenergized now, words stumbling over each other in a rush to get out. Could he seriously think that this would work? Perhaps she shouldn’t be so surprised, Alex thought. Men like this were used to obtaining whatever they wanted. “I wouldn’t participate, but I would like to record the session. For personal use, of course.” He said finally, making Alex’s skin crawl. “I would be delighted to pay handsomely. If you don’t mind working when you should be having a night off, that is.” Right, he  _ did _ think she was a professional dominatrix. No wonder he was so open about his wishes. Maggie’s poke at her might have actually done them a favour. “What do you say?” He asked, hope in his eyes.

Forcing her lips in a smile so unnatural that her face struggled to stretch to accommodate it, Alex nodded once. But instead of watching the man no doubt erupt in revolting excitement, she turned her eyes to Maggie as she spoke, just to make sure they were on the same page.

“We accept under one condition.” She said, lifting a hand to caress Maggie’s jaw possessively. “Take us to your collection. You show me how you treat your possessions and I’ll show you how I treat mine.” Maggie’s pupils expanded a bit – no doubt thanks to an adrenaline shot caused by the upcoming fulfillment of their mission.

But her reaction paled in comparison to Remington’s. The idiot practically jumped from joy and motioned them to follow him, eager to bring them into his sanctum, bypassing all his guards.

_ Knocking him on his ass as soon as we enter it will be extremely satisfying. _

Feeling determined, Alex moved to follow him, her hand slipping to hold Maggie’s instinctively, giving it one reassuring squeeze.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It took only a few seconds, but by God, was it satisfying.

The idiot lead them straight to their goal, even opened the door for them like a gentleman. They walked in as he closed the door behind them and Alex turned on him immediately, not giving him a chance to speak; he’d been doing more than enough of that. While Remington’s back was turned, she came up behind him and slipped her arm around his throat, pulling him into a full chokehold.

He barely had time to react before he fell unconscious, only managing to release a couple of wheezes and a half-hearted punch to her forearm before he slumped in her arms. She let him fall down to the floor unceremoniously before spinning around to face an amused-looking Maggie.

“What?” She asked but Maggie didn’t seem inclined to comment, turning away from her to take in the room.

Alex followed her lead.

The sanctum was absolutely huge, almost on par with the ballroom they just left, with lovely mahogany bookshelves lining all of the walls except the one that looked out to the gardens. That one was broken with full length windows, reaching all the way up to the disturbingly high ceilings, though the glass was covered now with thick dark curtains.

_Thank God for that_. There must have been guards patrolling the outside too, though perhaps fewer in numbers, and it would jeopardize the mission to have them see Remington lying lifelessly on the floor.

Alex followed Maggie as she explored, trying to ignore the tacky gold that seemed to try to accentuate every bit of furniture in the room. There was even some sort of mural on the ceiling, seemingly depicting Remington himself, half naked with a sheet thrown across his waist amidst a few clouds, but Alex refused to focus on that either.

Stone podiums rose from the marble floors, tipped with glass showcases displaying all sorts of impressive looking artifacts, most of them looking alien in origin. It was a shame they were locked in this awful, gaudy room. At least they would free one of them today, Alex consoled herself.

And even though she should have been looking for her objective before making a quick exit, Alex’s eyes were firmly on Maggie, watching her wander through the displays, taking the artifacts in like she didn’t have a care in the world. But for Alex, it wasn’t that easy to put behind what had just transpired between them.

“A dominatrix, huh?” She said, infusing her voice with a healthy dose of nonchalance, though it wavered immediately the second Maggie threw a devilish look over her shoulder at Alex.

She couldn’t help herself. She needed to talk it out, explain it away, because their last exchange left a lingering taste when she knew without a doubt it shouldn’t have. The anomaly was irksome.

“I thought you might like the challenge of playing that role, Agent.” Maggie said, dimples making a repeat appearance before she turned away again. “Or even better, find it suited you just fine.”

“It was…unexpected.” Alex admitted quickly, unsure if she should let Maggie extrapolate on her latter statement. Best move forward quickly. Alex wasn’t quite ready to get into _that_ yet. “I find it interesting that was the first thing you thought of though.” That was a bit forward but teasing was better than shutting up. And even though it was decidedly none of her business, she was dying to know if there was something there. If that …sort of thing appealed to Maggie. Asking the question was revealing, but not knowing would eat away at her for days to come if not longer, she just knew it.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Danvers.” Maggie shot back, easing the sting of the retort with another dark, gentle gaze as she finally turned to Alex, her hands clasped behind her back, her chest pushed up provocatively. Alex had to force her eyes to stay up. “I tried to bring up something that would rattle you without fail. You’re so …amusing when you flail.”

Taking a few slow steps forward, her heels clicking on the floor, Alex couldn’t even bring herself to bristle. Not while their eyes were still locked. “And, silly me, here I was, getting worried that I might have crossed the line back there.”

Maggie threw her an evaluating look, but it was true. Alex _had_ been worried. She’d pulled Maggie to her aggressively before claiming her as a possession but that wasn’t even the worst part. The images she conjured in her head – that were surprisingly hard to shake even now – were hard to explain or defend.

Even the _idea_ of bondage holding any appeal was a bit of a surprise to Alex. She wasn’t exactly prone to experimenting like that in the past.

But as she thought about it now, she could perhaps see why it could. Having someone put themselves in your hands like that would be very empowering. And if that someone was Maggie, then…She swallowed thickly, blush highlighting her cheekbones.

God, what was she even thinking? She shouldn’t have had all that champagne, it was messing with her head and giving her ridiculous ideas. Maggie was a colleague. What she found… _intriguing_ was none of Alex’s business.

After a moment of silent contemplation, Maggie continued speaking. “Not at all.” She said simply, and for a moment Alex struggled to remember what she was responding to. “Trust me, if I had a problem with it, you’d be the first to know.” The twinkle was back and Alex fought off another tingle of excitement rushing down her back.

She didn’t have a problem with what exactly?

Being claimed? Or Alex doing it? Or both? _Oh, dear God, what if it was both?_

“Well, good.” She said, cursing herself immediately for being so inarticulate. What was this woman doing to her? “I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Maggie snorted. “What was the proctologist comment all about then?” She said and Alex flushed, not having an answer.

“You got your revenge.” She said. To put it mildly. Maggie was the only reason Remington practically stumbled over his own feet to get them here. But she surely could have done that without implying Alex was into…That her most secret desire was…well, _butt stuff_. That’s not the sort of conversation Alex expected to have tonight. Detective Sawyer had a filthy mind.

“I gotta say, you surprise me, Danvers.” Maggie continued and Alex lifted an eyebrow at her in question, coming to a halt barely a foot away. Still, she wanted to be even closer, especially when Maggie looked up at her like that, all big eyes and teasing dimples. Even if she was totally unwieldy. “You’re not at all like I expected you to be back when we first met.”

Alex wasn’t sure how to take that. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Maggie thought for a moment and Alex tensed, unsure if she was being teased again and kept in suspense. Maggie was so hard to pin down, engaging but elusive, and she couldn’t make heads or tails of it. The woman put her on edge since they met, making her feel unsteady and fluttery at the same time. No wonder Maggie couldn’t figure her out; Alex could hardly recognize herself.

She wasn’t used to talking to people so easily, clicking with them in such a short amount of time. Maggie pushed past all her defenses like they weren’t even there and her opinion already mattered more than Alex would like to admit.

Under all the shameless teasing, Alex knew Maggie respected her as well. Perhaps this was why her breath was short now; losing even an inch of common ground with Maggie would have hurt more than she was prepared to admit. Alex never dealt with rejection well but the mere thought of the Detective thinking less of her was making her palms sweaty.

Before Maggie could respond, however, a muffled noise interrupted their quiet moment. It sounded suspiciously like the sound of door being shut. Somewhere awfully close. They both jumped and Maggie rushed to the door while Alex looked around the room, still not seeing their target.

_We shouldn’t have been so careless._ Locating the item was primary objective. How did she let herself get so sidetracked?

She watched as Maggie clicked the door open, pulling it apart a single inch before watching for a few long seconds. By the time Alex reached her, Maggie had already shut it again, swearing under her breath.

“A guard is coming. Seems like a routine check of every room in the hallway but he’ll be here in a couple of minutes.” She whispered urgently, throwing a look in Remington’s unconscious form. “We have to hide him.”

Alex swore too, her expression darkening as she moved to Remington. She grabbed his arms, leaving his feet to Maggie as they dragged him over the floor as quickly as they could. She cursed his robust physique the whole way, but somehow they managed to slide him over shiny floors and behind a couch in the far corner of the room.

Breathing a bit heavily, she turned to Maggie, unsure what to do next. “What now?” She said, feeling a bit of panic coming on. “We can’t just leave or he’ll see us.”

Maggie nodded. “And we can’t hide with Remington. If the guard comes in to check the room thoroughly, we’re fucked.”

She was right, they couldn’t risk him doing that.

“We need a distraction. An explanation on why we’re here.” Maggie said after a moment, biting her lip, her hands on her hips. “I need to actually kiss you this time.”

Alex froze in the middle of nodding, her heart stopping dead in her chest as well before thumping into overdrive. She felt like one of those bunnies you could see in a pet shop, huddled in a corner motionless, their eyes wild. She had no idea what to say.

“Yes, you should.” She found her mouth forming the words without any actual input from her blank brain. Well, it seemed she actually did have _some_ idea of what to say. And now she stood there, wide eyed and mortified, taking in the slowly spreading smirk on Maggie’s face. She forced herself to calm down, pulling on all of her vast training and experience to think of an answer that would defuse the situation. It was damage control time. “I mean, we obviously need a reason to be in this room. And since you’ve been so determined to brand as a couple, this seems like the best course of action. For the mission. A married couple might definitely sneak away for some alone time to spice up their love life.”

There. That wasn’t too shabby. She managed to explain her eagerness away logically and even lay the blame at Maggie’s feet. That would surely do for now.

She would save the self-torture about this humiliation for later, when she was alone. And perhaps she would also reflect on why she felt so ready to go a bit deeper undercover, if she was brave enough. Alex wasn’t exactly immune to the devastating influence of pretty girls, she knew that much, but this was ridiculous. She needed to find some pride and do it STAT.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking, Agent Danvers.” Maggie drawled and came a step closer. Alex immediately took one back, though her whole body tingled in protest at putting more distance between herself and this stunning creature.

_Oh dear, I’m falling in deeper by the second._ It was the damn champagne, it _had_ to be.

To cover up her nervousness, she motioned Maggie toward the giant antique wooden desk overlooking the room while she moved toward it as well. It was clearly visible from the door the guard was about to enter through, meaning it would draw his eyes sooner than the couch hiding his employer.

Especially when…Alex swallowed thickly, but the thought was too delicious not to be finished. _Especially when I have Maggie pinned against it_. She licked her dry lips when Maggie actually followed her order and moved closer to the table. Alex reached out with one shaky hand to Maggie’s forearm, trying to maneuver her against it.

Her heart was thumping so hard now, she was sure it could be overheard in the eerily quiet room. She couldn’t help it. And she couldn’t explain it away by several years of celibacy, no matter how she would have liked to.

The truth was, she wanted this. She’d craved it ever since the incident at the door, if not before. And now it was within her grasp. Even though they were doing it to avoid being discovered, Alex knew without a doubt that she would enjoy the hell out of it.

Her fingers squeezed Maggie’s forearm lightly, confused when the Detective stopped shy of the desk, looking up at her. “We’re running out of time, Maggie.” Alex said, hoping the statement hadn’t come out as impatient as it sounded. “We should be ready when he comes. Sit on the desk so it seems like I pinned you and-“

“Aw, isn’t that cute.” Maggie rasped, her hands ignoring Alex’s gentle grip and coming to grab her waist firmly before swirling her around, until Alex’s butt hit the hardwood of the desk with a soft thump. “You _actually_ think _you’d_ be on top.” Alex’s hands came down on each side of her hips, clenching around the edge of the desk, but she still pulled herself up on it when Maggie’s hands pushed up. Overwhelmed, she tried to ignore how they felt through the thin fabric of her dress, and tried to find the words to express her confusion.

“But-but y-you were the one that said… Shouldn’t I be the one to-” She started, unable to form a coherent sentence. Though in her defense, Maggie’s hands now started drawing over her hips to the outer curve of her thighs, all the way to her knees where the detective paused for a moment only to pull them apart so she could step between them.

Alex flushed, hot and deep, her chest expanding as she struggled to take in enough air. This was all happening so quickly. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t think. All she could do it seemed, was spread her legs a bit wider instinctively, her dress riding up her thighs.

“What do you mean?” Maggie said, her eyes dropping from Alex’s to her lips and then further down, dragging over her every curve until they stopped at the edge of her dress, her fingers still clasped around Alex’s lower thigh, caressing the sensitive skin there lightly, almost nonchalantly. “The dominatrix bit? Or the whole thing about you throwing your weight around when we first met?

Alex struggled to follow, even as she heard another slam in the hallway, this time a bit closer. It should have broken whatever spell Maggie had on her but it didn’t. It was powerless much like Alex herself was. And have the back of her knees always been so sensitive? Because, with Maggie’s fingers exploring the soft dip there made her pretty sure the area had a direct link to…

_Oh God_. She was getting wet.

Maggie Sawyer touched her knee and she was getting fucking wet already.

“Because I’m afraid I haven’t been quite honest with you, Agent.” Maggie continued, her eyes lifting up to connect with Alex’s again, black and enthralling. Alex couldn’t look away, not even when Maggie’s digits started moving up her thighs, lifting her dress higher and higher, burning into Alex’s skin. “It’s true, I’ve seen how you swagger and stomp and take claim, but all I could think about that whole time…” She stepped up to the table, hips nestled between Alex’s thighs, her hands moving higher still until she lifted Alex of the desk with surprising strength and pulled her forward, closing the distance between their bodies. One of Alex’s hands flew to the smooth surface of the desk, searching to something to hold onto, her legs now spread obscenely. She felt utterly exposed, her dress lifted up to the point of indecency, almost revealing her panties. It would have, if it hadn’t pooled between her thighs as well.

Still, she found herself barely caring, her attention still focus completely on Maggie and her words. “All I could think about was destroying that composure.” She whispered finally and Alex’s eyes widened even more, her mouth falling open. “I wondered what you’d look like stripped of that control.  How you’d sound. What you’d taste like.” One of her hands moved from Alex’s thigh, making her miss the warmth of it immediately. At least until it found its way to the back of her head, fingers twining through her hair, scratching against her scalp.

There it was. A solid, irrefutable proof of attraction.

Alex let out a sigh of pure relief, ecstatic that she didn’t have to fight the pull anymore. Even _she_ couldn’t deny it now. God knows she didn’t want to. All she _wanted_ to do was let Maggie take anything she wanted from her. Guard or no guard, she was itching for this to happen.

She hoped the guard would be slow – check every room between him and them so thoroughly that Maggie will have plenty of time to demonstrate how serious she truly was about deconstructing Alex. There was intent in the Detective’s eyes now, sinful and alluring and Alex could see why the woman seemed to have a date every damn night. Who could resist her when she was like this?

And she hoped _Maggie_ would be fast and rough, just taking what she wanted.

That was why she almost whined impatiently when Maggie dipped her head forward for an inch before her fingers tightened in Alex’s short hair. She pulled her closer but then infuriatingly stopped a few inches away. Alex’s head was tilted back, her eyes half lidded and her neck elongated and exposed and she caught Maggie staring at it for a second before opting to speak again.

“I want to know all that and more about you, Alex.” She whispered and the use of her name made Alex whole body tingle in response. “Even if my initial impressions are corrected, I wanna file away every little delicious detail. The more I know, the more I _crave_.” She said, almost talking to herself now, her eyes wandering over Alex’s features and dropping to her heaving chest. Her right hand, the one high on Alex’s hip, was stroking languidly while the other squeezed tighter in her hair.

Alex’s thighs shivered in an effort to stay still and she cursed inwardly, unable to lurch forward and take what she wanted. She licked her lips, preparing to speak – to plead or beg, anything that would get Maggie to finally kiss her – but she didn’t need to.

One more door closing in the hallway announced that their time was running out and with that Maggie, leaned forward and captured Alex’s lips with her own.

A sigh tore from Alex’s throat, content but urging and she responded eagerly, lips slanting over Maggie’s. When she felt a flick of tongue tease at her lips, she opened them eagerly, letting out another pleased sigh when Maggie’s tongue slipped into her mouth, sliding over hers. She tasted faintly of champagne, sweet but tantalizing.

Fuck, Alex had forgotten how fun this was. Hell, it was even better than she remembered, with Maggie’s mouth hot on hers, swallowing her moans. Her whole body tingled with excitement, the light sting of fingers in her hair seemingly making her even more sensitive to every little touch and brush of their bodies sliding against each other.

Her breathing grew even more ragged under Maggie assault, her nipples tightening when Maggie bit her lip, sending a jolt of electricity straight to her clit. Her hips bucked forward in response, but she was so lost in lust already that she didn’t even feel embarrassed.

Instead, she tightened her thighs around Maggie’s waist, keeping her in place while she sucked at her tongue for a long moment, their kiss growing hotter and wilder by the second.

Soon – entirely too soon - Maggie tore away and for one long, torturous moment Alex thought the guard was in the room already. But the Detective only shot her a dark look, eyes predatory and lips swollen, and dove in again, burning slow, possessive kisses into Alex’s jaw and down to her neck. For a short second, her tongue made another appearance, darting to Alex’s skin just under her ear, but then it was replaced by sharp teeth nipping down the length of her neck before soft lips soothed the sting.

Alex’s eyes rolled back in her head as she panted helplessly under Maggie’s focused attention. It was _fine_ , she could explain it later as commitment to their cover – just to avoid dealing with Maggie’s surely overly inflated ego – but for now she was done with caring. Her neck had always been very sensitive but the way this woman was working it was absolutely indecent.

She focused on the sharp nips, her panties growing more ruined by the second, while Maggie’s breath teased the sensitive, quickly bruising skin. Alex just had enough time to bemoan the fact that Maggie ran out of neck, hoping she would continue moving back up when met with collar bone but Maggie was nothing if not creative. She _bit_ down instead – at the base of Alex’s neck – hard and hot and Alex couldn’t help but wince at that, her hips jerking forward as a guttural moan escaped her once more.

She’d never felt so fucking _empty_ and aching to be filled in her whole life.

So of course the guard would pick that exact time to burst in through the door. _Goddamn idiot_.

Maggie tore away from her immediately, like she was waiting for him. And of course she _was_ , Alex had to remind herself _. I was waiting for him too_. Of course this wouldn’t have gone much further anyway. That was silly to think.

But still, looking at Maggie now, her breathing heavy and her eyes half lidded and sensuous even with the dolt in the room, it was hard not to wonder if Maggie didn’t enjoy this as much as she did.

“Oh excuse me, ladies.” The guard said, averting his eyes respectfully, as if giving them a chance to put themselves in order. Maggie stepped away reluctantly and Alex squeezed her thighs together, trying to ignore the pulse of pleasure the motion elicited. Instead she focused on pushing the dress back to her knees, her hair falling forward and obscuring her flushed face. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. This room is not available to guests at this time.” The guard said, still not looking at them. Maggie was the first one to find her words.

“But Mr. Remington said we should wait here for him.” The guard’s eyes widened at that, but he said nothing. Maggie continued after a moment of silence. “He went to grab a camera, he said, I’m sure he’ll be back any moment. He’ll wonder where we disappeared if we’re not here.”

It was a risk, Alex thought, but a small one. He could have called Remington to check but she doubted he was eager to interrogate his employer on his possible threesome plans. The gamble paid off when guard’s shoulders slumped a bit.

“I guess it’s fine then…” He started and Alex began to relax but then he shook his head and spoke again, his jaw determined. “But I’m sorry, I can’t leave you here. I’ll just have to escort you into the hallway while I double check this with head of security. I’m sure you understand.”

Maggie smiled sweetly at him. “Of course we do.” She turned to Alex, motioning her up. “Come on, babe, let’s follow him.”

That seemed to satisfy the guard and he half turned toward the exit to escort them. It was all Maggie needed. In a flash, she was standing behind him, pulling him into a chokehold of his own. This one was a bit harder to bring down as he thrashed and tried to kick back, but Maggie had it well in hand. Soon he was stretching across the floor as well, giving Alex a sense of déjà vu.

It was time to move though. The man had an earpiece and there was no telling when he’d be required to report.

She pushed off the table, her knees feeling wobbly and her panties sticking to her uncomfortably but she hid any sense of discomfort before turning to Maggie.

“What are we looking for exactly?” Maggie asked, her tone hurried and alert. It seemed she knew as well as Alex that their time was running out and quickly.

“Hank said it looks like and ancient vase - red clay with black artwork on it. Says there’s a chip in it we need.” She said and Maggie turned to search. But when she saw that Alex wasn’t joining her, she shot her a questioning look. “I’m calling the cavalry. Just in case.” Alex explained as succinctly as possible.

Then, she turned around to give herself a minute to even out her breathing, her heartbeat still pulsing in her temples and clit, before she tapped her earpiece with shaking fingers.

“Supergirl, do you copy?” She said, turning around when Maggie hissed her name. She was pointing to one of the glass displays who held something looking awfully like their objective. Alex nodded at her and ignored the sound of glass breaking that came a moment later. She was already privy to Maggie’s mean swing during their Scorcher fight, so she chose to focus on Kara who came online breathlessly.

“Alex? Where are you? You haven’t checked in forever, I already geared up and was about to storm in-“ Alex cut her off without mercy.

“Supergirl, we need you for immediate extraction.” She said, making Kara shut up immediately. “East Wing of the mansion, come quickly.” She heard the whoosh of air through the earpiece as her sister obeyed without question and she motioned Maggie to join her at one of the windows. The detective came bearing presents – carrying the vase in one hand and a short stool she found God knows where in the other.

Alex took the vase from her and then stood back wordlessly as Maggie shattered the window too, throwing the stool through it unceremoniously. Kara arrived barely a second later, immediately focusing on Alex, relief evident on her features.

“Oh my God, I was so worried.” She lamented, dragging her hands over Alex’s shoulders and looking her over as if checking for injuries. Alex flushed under the attention, noticing how Maggie tensed before turning away halfheartedly as if giving them a moment of privacy. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Kara continued and Alex waved her off.

“Not at all, it went pretty smoothly. All thanks to Maggie here.” She said, smiling back when Maggie swiveled to them, lips stretched in a polite but subdued grin.

“Can’t take so much credit. Alex was the one who-“ She started but fell silent quickly when a sound of commotion reached them from somewhere across the gardens. They all turned to look just in time to see guards running toward the back entrance to the mansion. They’d notice their mistake soon enough though. Alex decided it was high time to leave.

“Here.” She said quickly, pushing the vase into Kara’s hands. “Take that to HC, we’ll be right behind you. It’s fragile and it’s imperative it gets to Hank undamaged.” Kara opened her mouth to protest – no doubt eager to stay back and help them escape but Alex was way ahead of her. “Go, we’ll be fine. We’ll sneak away through the gardens before they even think to look there. And if we run into trouble, I’ll let you know through the comm. Now go.” She infused the tone with a healthy dose of older sister authority and it finally worked. Kara stepped back, determination to come back for them evident in her face before she lifted straight in the air.

She wouldn’t have to, Alex was certain. While her prediction of guards’ movements was perhaps a bit too optimistic, she and Maggie could more than take care of themselves, if they ran into resistance. Come to think of it, she was quite looking forward to a bit of fighting. Her whole body was buzzing with energy ever since the kiss and she was eager to release it.

She extended a hand to Maggie. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.” There was a moment of hesitation but Maggie took her hand anyway.

And if her smile looked a bit strained when she intertwined their fingers, it was to be expected. They had a difficult task ahead of them.

Nevertheless, they gelled well together in more than one way it seemed. There was no denying that, not after everything that happened tonight. For the second time that evening, Alex rushed forward, pulling Maggie along behind her, night air cool on her flushed cheeks

 

 

**********

 

“What part of ‘ _don’t take unnecessary risks while I’m not around_ ’ don’t you understand?” Kara was glaring down at her, her fists on her waist in a classic superhero pose. “You could have gotten seriously hurt, you dummy!” She said but Alex rolled her eyes, completely unaffected.

It was a total exaggeration; their escape went just _fine_. They had a few skirmishes with the guards on their way out, but she and Maggie tag teamed them without too much trouble. It was just challenging enough to keep stuff interesting, but when they veered around the house to the front entrance, just in time to see a red Ferrari pull up more than fashionably late, then it got exhilarating.

Maggie let out a belly laugh when Alex pulled some beige older gentleman from it and motioned her inside. She’d couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun; speeding away from a successful mission in a fast, flashy ride with a pretty girl at her side was truly memorable. Though getting ravished on that lovely desk back at the mansion wasn’t so bad either.

A smile spread across her face at the memory, even under Kara’s glare. “Oh relax, I knew you were seconds away if I needed you. Plus, I’m completely fine.” To this, Kara responded wordlessly with a lingering stare that moved over every visible scrape and bruise Alex acquired during her escape. Alex huffed, but endured the scrutiny valiantly. “I had help, you know. Wasn’t alone this time.”

She had to give Maggie credit, the Detective more than held her own and ended up with a few more injuries on her tally. Even now, she was still in the medical wing, getting her own scrapes disinfected. As much as Alex wanted to stay with her to make sure she was alright, Kara wouldn’t be deterred. So here they were, with her baby sister looking at her disapprovingly.

“Thank God for that. I don’t even want to think about what would happen if I didn’t invite her to go with you. You’d probably take on twenty guards by yours-“ She was still talking but Alex interrupted her.

“Wait, you were the one who told her?”

“Well, Kara was.” Her sister smiled angelically. “I called her to make sure you’d have someone to keep you on a leash. Otherwise you’d just go insane and-“

Alex tuned out, a blush warming her cheeks at that last comment. Best not tell her sister how close to truth it hit. She was prepared to listen to another lecture before giving Kara any indication of her current stream of thought, but no such luck. Kara cut off quickly, squaring Alex with another sharp look.

“What’s all that about?” She said slowly, motioning at Alex’s surprised face. It seemed like her sister could be annoyingly perceptive when Alex most assuredly didn’t want her to be. She opened her mouth to deny anything and everything but Kara was quicker once more. “You’re _blushing_! Why are you blushing? Cause of _Maggie_?”

Alex let out a week sound, not sure how to respond. It was apparently all that Kara needed. She squealed audibly before coming a step closer, strong fingers coming up to grip Alex’s shoulders, presumably to keep her in place for the upcoming interrogation.

“I knew it! I totally called it!” She said and Alex blanched. How obvious had she been if _Kara_ had noticed her internal flailing? “What happened? Did you guys flirt? Did you dance?” Her words tumbled over each other in a rush to get out, probably because she’d waited two long years since the last teasing session. “Did you guys confess your undying feelings under the moonlight? Did you _kiss_?” She let that last bit out in a much lower pitch, as if the possibility, while scrumptious, was too outrageous to be true. When Alex delayed in denying it, her cheeks now completely flushed, Kara first opened her mouth wide then wailed in pure delight.

“Oh my God, Kara, can you keep it down a little?” She hissed, looking around self-consciously, pretty sure they were drawing way too much attention. “It’s not a big deal, we’re just…We’re just getting to know each other a bit.”

Kara fixed her with a comically unconvinced expression. “Sure you are.” She said before extending her pointed finger and prodding Alex right beneath her ribs _. Oh that wasn’t fair at all_. “I’m not blind, you know. You’ve been thirsty for her since you met her.” Kara teased now moving her other hand to Alex’s ribs, poking the other side as well. Alex waved at her hands but she was too slow.

Her whole focus was stolen by evasion of incoming tickling attack and she didn’t even have enough frame of mind to object to her sister’s telling of events. She wasn’t _thirsty_. She just noticed Maggie’s qualities, that was it. It was much easier to admit now that she had a pretty good idea Maggie felt the same. She was so far up on cloud number nine she didn’t even _mind_ Kara’s teasing.

“You really liiiiike her. You want to kiiiiiiss her.” Kara was half singing and entirely off tune. Alex flushed even more. This was absolutely mortifying. She hoped Hank wasn’t looking from somewhere; the DEO base had entirely too many glass walls. “You want to marryyyy her.” Kara wasn’t done but Alex was reaching her limit. More than a couple of prods reached her ribs even though she tried to wiggle out of the way. Even as embarrassed as she was, she was still fighting off a belly laugh. Why must her sister be so ridiculous?

“E-enough!” She finally screeched, her voice high pitched with glee. “It’s not fair! You have super speed _and_ you know where I’m most ticklish. So cut it out already, jeez.”

She was half surprised Kara seemed to listen, her hands falling away. But when Alex looked up, she realized that her sister wasn’t even looking at her anymore, her gaze fixed somewhere over Alex’s shoulder.

“Oh, hello there, Detective.” She said pointedly, her voice dropping to a suave register as she said the last word. Alex whirled around, smoothing over her dress nervously, coming face to face with Maggie.

She was standing beside them, throwing an unnaturally casual look to her phone, her thumb typing furiously for a few seconds before she put it away and moved her attention to Supergirl. Her expression was impassive but it felt off somehow to Alex, though she couldn’t put a finger on why. It almost looked like she was pretending to be disinterested, but that would be ridiculous.

She’d changed in the med bay it seemed, dressed now in DEO issued fatigues and a simple gray shirt, sporting a few new bandages. Alex thought she never looked better. Even though her mood seemed to have taken a downturn since their joyride.

“Maggie, how are you feeling?” She asked, sensing Kara’s eyes burning into her, no doubt taking in her reaction to use as ammunition for the next round of teasing.

“Can’t complain.” Maggie said, voice a bit curt. When her eyes landed on Alex, there was none of that usual sparkle in them. Alex grew a bit worried, unsure of the cause. Unless…

It couldn’t be _that_ though. Surely.

_Unless she saw me and Kara together and thought_ … Alex’s heart thumped a bit faster in the chest at the thought. Was Maggie actually _jealous_? Because if so, then Alex would be sorely tempted to celebrate.

It would mean that she meant something to Maggie already. That they were on the way to-

She stepped forward, wanting to be a bit closer to have this discussion, glad when Kara seemed to take a hint, rushing away after a short nod and giving them space.

“Listen.” Alex started, feeling confident for the first time in a while. This was Maggie. Irritating, annoying, beautiful, _incredibly_ sexy Maggie. She could get through to her. “This has been an _eventful_ night. How about we go for a drink to relax? First round’s on me.” She just needed to sit with Maggie somewhere private for a few minutes so she could explain the Kara situation. Then they could get on with whatever was going on between them. Really explore it _fully_.

Cheeks still tinged with red, she punctuated her sentence with her most charming smile, but Maggie didn’t even see it, her head already swiveling to the side before she shook it.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea. I’m getting tired, I think I should just turn in.” She said, already trying to walk past Alex.

Alex panicked, reaching out to grab her forearm to stop her. _Or maybe I should tell her right here right now_. She didn’t need any misunderstandings, thank you very much, not when she was so close to getting what she wanted.

“Maggie, wait.” She started, timidness making way into her tone while she leant in to avoid being overheard. Maggie didn’t move away but her head titled to the side, making her look uncomfortable. Alex hurried to make her case. “If this is about Supergirl, then I assure you she’s…We’re not…There’s nothing going on there.” She finished emphatically though her voice a bit less firm than intended. She had almost admitted to them being sisters but she stopped herself in time. She should really ask Kara before she made any further revelations. Although Alex trusted Maggie, it was Kara’s choice in the end.

Quiet for a moment, Maggie fixed her deep brown eyes on Alex, evaluating her in silence, her jaw muscles dancing as if she was holding back something and managing it just barely. Alex struggled not to twitch under it - under such naked probing - especially when Maggie’s eyes didn’t soften at all before she looked away.

“Look, Agent.” Maggie started, and Alex released her arm, heart thumping in her throat as she started realizing she wouldn’t like what came next. “We had fun tonight, definitely, but let’s not make of it more than it was, yeah?” Alex’s mouth opened, as she struggled to form a coherent response. What was happening? Maggie was barely looking at her, her expression cold and distant and her tone unusually soft and deep, and it was hard to connect this woman with the one from earlier that evening. Was this seriously the same person who ground against her a little more than an hour ago, her tongue in Alex’s mouth? Who professed wanting to know everything about her?

“We’ll be working together closely in the upcoming months and we _do_ make a good team.” Maggie continued talking but Alex barely heard her. “Let’s keep it that way. What do you say?”

Swallowing thickly, Alex nodded in response, icy understanding spreading through her limbs, making them numb. “Noted, Detective. Good night then.” She cut off, voice revealingly thick with emotion as her feet moved, eager to put as much distance between her and Maggie as possible.

She weaved through the base corridors, anger and embarrassment mixing hotly in her chest as she looked for a private place to breathe. Even as mortification closed around her like a wet blanket, she found herself not angry with the detective. She was far more furious at _herself_.

She was so stupid to think this was all because Kara got a bit too touchy-feely.

Of course Maggie wasn’t interested in something more. _Why did I even think that?_

Because they had one decent kiss? Because Maggie found her not completely boring? The woman had dates every other night. She probably found _a lot_ of women interesting. Just because Alex waited to be completely entranced by someone before making a move didn’t mean everyone did.

It didn’t mean _anything_.

The detective was completely right. And if Alex knew what was good for her, she’d put the whole thing out of her mind once and for all, no matter how difficult it would be.

If the detective wanted a purely professional relationship, then that’s exactly what she would get.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, guys, but this had to happen. I promise to do right by Alex - and do so explosively - in the upcoming sequel to this story, where our ladies go to infiltrate a bdsm club :D.  
> I'll sink my teeth into Maggie's POV to see where she's coming from. Before she starts crawling back into Alex's good graces of course XD.  
> If any of that sounds pertinent to your interests, stick around and keep your eyes open for the next part of Lespionage ;).


End file.
